needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Dimensional Vertigo
Stage 16 is a very hard level in which a 4-Dimensional enviroment is projected into a 3D world. Everything is out of place, so only follow the guidance arrow. If that dosn't work, follow the cars. AI Variation In this stage, the cars have their AI modified to increase difficulty of the stage. Also the cars have (mostly) the same starting positions every race, not to mention they have the same cars always. These cars driven by these AI's are unoffically called the All Stars (note the caption). 'Positions' Unless you are the following cars, the position and order remain the same. 1.DR Monstaa will always be up front. Use this as an advantage so you can "slide" under him for great speeds. 2.EL KING and Sword of Justice tend to be side-by side below DR Mostaa. 3.High Rider is below the duo and tends to zig-zag at the start. 4.M A S H E E N and Mighty Eight are just in front of you. Note that sometimes there are variations between rows 2 and 4, like Mighy Eight being up front and EL KING at the back. 'Cars and their roles' Every car in this race has a purpose, and are divided into 2 catagories. Wasters - They will waste no one but you DR Monstaa will hunt you down and constantly chase you after you've passed someway during the first lap. He may resume to racing if you escape him far enough though. EL KING is slightly better than DR in a way that he will constantly intercept your turns and ramps after you pass your 5th checkpoint. He will try not to race in most areas in which he comes for you. M A S H E E N is your worst nightmare! He will camp at several checkpoints in attempt to waste you and he will try to intercept you too in some areas. He also camps at the last checkpoint as a last ditch effort to waste you. Again, he does not race. Camping at the last checkpoint is his trademark strategy, and that is his "little gift". Also, note that his camping spots are fixed, so try to remember them. Racers - They will "try" to get to the finish no matter what High Rider is a fast racer and is easy to elude you if you happen to be a waster car. He has low health though so he may be wasted through his stunts. Suprisingly, he isn't a bully car at this point in the game. In fact, he really does not pay attention to you at all. Sword of Justice is not as fast as High Rider but can take a whole lot of damage. He may abandon his path in attempt to wate you and he'll also occasionally intercepts your turns. He seems to be the most annoying car in this track. Mighty Eight is the second fastest car in the game and LOVES to perform suicidal flips. Shee is thus easy to get wasted, but she will still finish the race very quickly if she survives. Do not try to hunt her down as she is very fast and she will get himself wasted anyway. There is no need to worry if she overtakes you; she will probably get wasted. Radical One '''is probably the best racer coupled with the best stunt ability and some health. You will find him/her 75% winning the race and s/he will sometimes betray from his/her path to try to waste you. If s/he can't waste you or be out of range of Provoking, s/he will just race the path s/he was in. Note that Radical One appears instead of Mighty Eight when the player is the latter and vise-versa. By the way, if you happen to be a waster and all race cars have been wasted, the other 2 waste cars will gang up on you. If one is at low health one of them runs around in circles and draws attention while the other finishes the race. They will not do a suicide crash into you (Kamikaze). If all the wasters get wasted, the Racers (Mostly Sword of Justice) will draw away attention from High Rider (by now Mighty Eight has already been wasted) as Rider finishes the race. If Mighty is still not wasted though you will have to hunt him down first. If there is only one left they will race. In short: Mighty Eight and High Rider: Racers Sword of Justice: Intercepts you and races, more of a waster MASHEEN: Waster, and your worst nightmare! EL KING: Waster DR Monstaa: Racer AND Waster Strategies 200px|right|Need For Madness TooOo!? - Stage 16If you prefer racing, Radical One would be your optimum choice. Use Forward Loops to try and get ahead of cars like Mighty Eight. Do not however, expect to beat it in one try though, because to win, you need to '''memorize the track. '''All the racers know all the shortcuts on the track but one, so follow them to find the correct route for the track. Wasters like M A S H E E N will almost always camp at the same spots all the time, for example, in the first lap he will wait at the 3rd checkpoint to waste you. When you try to make a turn, he will almost always smash right into you, unless you evade him on time. The other problem is DR Monstaa. No matter how far you get in this stage, DR Monstaa always seems to be right behind you, since he has one of the best Endurance as a car. EL KING is not as big of a problem since he's slower, but he has the same strength as DR Monstaa. The secret to beating the track lies in the single shortcut that the AI does not know - and it's a very big shortcut. The final section of the spiral has no checkpoints, allowing you to bypass it altogether. Try to hit the checkpoint on the penultimate loop at the shallowest angle possible, going straight through it to reach the section of the track that leads you back to the starting line. This is the most important part of the track, and if you screw this up, you're doomed and need to restart. Note that if Mighty Eight survives, she will have a huge chance of winning, as her path is clear and unobstructed. The key to getting Mighty Eight wasted is to swerve in front of Mighty Eight while having one of the Big 3 chasing you. Try this only when Mighty Eight is close to you. Some Defensive Strategies include: *Snake Dance (Strategy):' Move in a zig zap line to dodge cars like M A S H E E N. *'Ramp Getway: '''Press space when you get on a ramp and go a small distance. The car chasing you will fly over head, giving you a chance to escape. High Rider is a good choice, but gets wasted easily. If so, use Radical One . Mighty Eight has very bad aerial control. If you're thinking about wasting use EL KING, because if you use M A S H E E N you have to camp out at some spots and most of the cars will swerve in attempt to avoid you. Wasting is not recommended because it is a very big track and you will have to chase down the cars. Try to target racers who have badly landed (upside down) and waste them while they are still down. If you prefer wasting, M A S H E E N is the car to use. Although he is by far the slowest car, he is also the strongest and as long as you know this stage front to back, try waiting at checkpoints for cars to come. Be careful, though. Getting health for M A S H E E N can be very difficult if need be. Otherwise, smash, smash, SMASH! Try destroying cars when you first contact them. If they are going to the fixing hoop, and you take your place right in front of them, they would swerve and avoid contact with you, especially DR Monstaa. Good ways to obtain power here is to use the quaterpipes, and the sides of sand ramps. Trivia *This is arguably the hardest stage in Need For Madness 2. *This is the only level in the whole game where the sky pulses. *No matter what car you choose, the cars in game will be DR Monstaa, EL KING, Radical One, Mighty Eight, M A S H E E N and High Rider. (Unless you complete this stage once, different cars will appear after you play this stage again after completion) *Following from above, occasionally, there will be a Sword Of Justice instead of any of the cars listed above.﻿ *The track shape is nearly identical to Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?, beacause it is basically an inward spiral, and you have to go back to the outside, like the former. Also, if you memorize the former track (Centrifugal Rush), just blow it up and there you have it! An imaginary map of this stage! *Most people take 40 to 50 tries to beat this, but after you've beaten it, this stage is a walk in the park! ﻿ ﻿ Category:Tracks